vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life
''Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life ''is the name given to Vinny's playthrough of Tomodachi Life. It is well known due to its bizarre cast of characters, including, but not limited to, an anthromorphic Alpaca (from Paca Plus!), a two-faced (literally) girl, and a ghost clown. The game allows the player to take their Miis, give them different personalities, and see how they interact with each other in an apartment building on an unnamed island in the middle of the ocean. Many varied and weird events occur. In this playthrough, the island is named Vineland Island. There are several dimensions beyond the prime dimension (named Dimension One): Dimension Two, which was created when Isaac was inserted into the game; Dimension Three, where the Vineland villagers defeated the Space Food during Tomodachi Quest and died; and Dimension Four, where SeaBiscuit had her own TV show; and as of Episode 56, Dimension Five, where David Bowie was not yet and Waluigi never prevented Vinesauce from proposing to Cling On. David Bowie was, in the end, released again to pay respects to the real man. Cast Islanders *Vinesauce (Vine Sauce) *Witch (Sklort McFungus) *Waluigi (Wa Luigi) *Wario (Wa Rio) *Two Faced *Lamb Chop *Ben Drowned *Clown (Fart Shartly) *Tingle Montgommery *Alpaca (Al Paca) *Groose McLoose *Walrus (Wal Rus) *Princess Peach *Bonzi Buddy *Ralph Bluetawn *Gaben (Gabe Newell) *Cling On (Kling On) *Balegdah (Boleg Da) *CD-I Link *Little Mac *Karl Pilkington *Sponge Mario *Clown Lady *Hamburger *Vlinny (Vinesnauce Pasta Pizza) *Small Face *Toad Mario *SeaBiscuit *Donkey Kong *Banana Smile *David Bowie *HOTDOG (Hot Doggerson) *Dolan Duk *Bowser (King Koopa) *Kenny Broman *Big Face (Ms. Ginormous Frontal Face) *Jesus Christ *Wii Fit Trainer *Jack & Jill *Isaac (Isaac Binding) *Lolly (Lolly Ramune) *Dheerse (Dheerse Da'Best) *Snoop Dogg *Vineswole *Skelorita (Skelorita Skelebone) *Skeleton (Skelly Tonn) *Broccoli (Broccoli Broccoli) *Bob Skebulba *Helmet Jahn *Lumber Jahn *Captain Jahn *Hailey Bluetawn *Levi Buddy *Ghoul Cont *Jaxon Bluetawn *Satan (Satan Jackson) *Pinkle (Pinkle Pink) *Gordon Ramsey *Pretzel Mario *Pee-Wee Herman *Birdo (Birdo Egg) *Tucker Blankface *Scully (Dana Scully) *Mulder (Fox Mulder) *Vineschnozz (Vine Schnozz) *Jocelyn (J Rus) *Rick (Rick Sanchez) *Johnny (T. W.) Other Events Rap Battles Rap Battles are recurring events in Tomodachi Life, which happen at night by the town fountain. Rap Battles were more prevalent in the earlier episodes of the stream, but they have stopped appearing in recent streams of the game. List of Rap Battles Quirky Questions In Quirky Questions, Vinny gives a question to the host, which is a randomly selected Mii, to ask to six randomly selected islanders. They usually reveal information about the characters and are most often used during the Survivor Edition episodes to ask the hard questions to the islanders. Judgment Bay Judgment Bay involves the entire crowd of islanders choosing between either 2, 3 or 4 choices. It is not used nearly as often as Quirky Questions during the streams, having only appeared 5 times or so. Survivor Edition As a way to make the game more interesting to stream, every episode beginning from Episode 51 will feature a public poll to vote one character off the game, giving the viewers the chance to remove their least favorite character from Vineland Island. The only character that cannot be eliminated is Vinesauce, due to game limitations. List of Eliminations *Dheerse (Episode 51) *Birdo (Episode 52) *Broccoli (Episode 53) *Two Faced (Episode 54) *Seabiscuit (Episode 54) Other Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. X Level Contest'' During the 2015 edition of the Vinesauce's Super Mario Bros. X Level Contest, a lot of submissions involved characters from Tomodachi Life, including Sponge, Clown, the Jahns, Two-Faced, and Alpaca. They appeared as either playable characters (in the case of Sponge), NPCs (Two-Faced, Alpaca) or as enemies (the Jahns). ''Super Sponge Bros. Super Sponge Bros. is a fanmade rom hack of ''Super Mario Bros. 1 ''by an unknown user, who modified the game to be slightly harder and to include Sponge and Pretzel (replacing Mario and Luigi from the original game). It can be considered a prequel to the events of ''Tomodachi Life, involving Sponge and Pretzel's past before coming to Vineland Island, although it does still feature characters from Tomodachi Life, including Tingle in place of the Hammer Bros. The game has graphical and musical changes to give everything a depressing tone. The Toads are replaced by ghosts which torment Sponge, saying that no princess will ever love him, and Bowser is replaced with Mario, the famous brother. In the end, Sponge is too late to save the unnamed princess, and he finds only her skeletal remains. Video Links * Vinesauce - Tomodachi Life (SB Edit) * Vinesauce - Tomodachi Life (Full Streams) * Vinesauce - Super Sponge Bros (SB Edit) * Vinesauce - Super Sponge Bros (Full Stream) * Super Mario Bros. X Level Contest Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 4 (SB Edit) * Super Mario Bros. X Level Contest Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 and Final Results (Full Streams) Category:Games Category:Streams by Vinny